


The Neptunia Book of Desire

by LadyRedHeart



Category: Hyperdimension Neptunia
Genre: Attempted Rape/Non-Con, Cunnilingus, F/F, Groping, Incest, Large Breasts, Lolita, Love Confessions, Masturbation, Mutual Masturbation, Nipple Licking, One Shot Collection, Porn Video, Porn Watching, Public Nudity, Scissoring, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/F/F, Underage Masturbation, Vaginal Fingering, streaking
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-10-11
Updated: 2019-10-23
Packaged: 2020-12-09 03:07:19
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Underage
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,331
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20987804
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LadyRedHeart/pseuds/LadyRedHeart
Summary: Blanc opens a book that causes a ton of one shot ships to happen across the different Neptunia dimensions.





	1. The Beginning

**Author's Note:**

> Hello!!  
Thank you so much for reading my story!  
I am taking commissions!  
If you have a ship or idea you'd like, but don't know if you'd be able to write it yourself, then for $10, I can write that story for you! I'm obviously not going to comfortable with every single ship, every single situation, and every kink. If I like the idea, I will take your commission! If you like my work and want to support me, then please consider commissioning me something!  
My discord is LadyRedHeart#6761  
Stuff I REALLY enjoy writing: incest (sibling mostly), rape, pedophilia/loli, ENF, public nudity  
Topics I won't write: pregnancy, marraige  
Anyway, again, thanks for reading!  
^///^
> 
> As a side note, if you are an aspiring author, editor, or artist, or someone who just wants to talk to people like that, I have a discord server for that purpose!  
There, you can discuss ideas and help other people become better writers while also getting help from others yourself!  
Its a new server, so it's small right now, but everyone is welcome!  
Please consider joining!
> 
> https://discord.gg/xTUjTjN
> 
> (If the link/invite code doesn’t work, and you want to join, please tell me!)

Blanc finished smashing down the last monster as it disappeared. She sighed as she collected the loot the monster left behind.

As she transformed back into her human form, she noticed something lying on the ground nearby. She decided to walk over and investigate it, and saw that it was a leather bound book. It looked old. She picked it up and blew some of the dust off. The title was written in a language she didn't know.

“Libro amor et libido” she read aloud. The words seemed like she should know them, but she didn't. She shrugged and opened it. The pages were yellowed and cracked. She turned to the first page, expecting to see some sort of old language full of wisdom.

All she found was an empty page.

She turned the pages, but found that every one of them was blank. She growled, wondering if it was somehow invisible, until the book suddenly flashed. She dropped it in surprise.

It began to vibrate violently, beginning to glow. She backed away a step before beams of light suddenly shot out from the book, one of them striking Blanc and sending a wave of warmth through her as the other beams shot into the air, and then launched in different directions. Some even shot straight towards the air, seeming to connect into an invisible barrier, leaving behind a crack in the sky, like it was made of glass, before it quickly vanished.

Blanc blinked a few times as the warmth faded and the book suddenly closed shut. She looked around before she picked the book back up. She decided to take it back and see what the others thought about it. Nothing seemed to have happened to her when the beam hit her, but she had to be cautious. She started back towards the Basilicom.

*******************

Meanwhile, the beams shot across Gamindustri, striking different places and people.

They soared through the space between dimensions, blasting into them and hitting even more people in them.

Blanc had no idea what she had just done.


	2. Dengekiko x Famitsu

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Dengekiko and Famitsu track down and interview a streaker, and somehow get roped into trying it themselves. (Megatagmension Blanc + Neptune vs Zombies)

Dengekiko eagerly ran towards the naked man running on the field. This was gonna be such a big scoop, she just knew it.

Rumors had been going around Gamicademi that a naked man had been seen running around the school at night; a streaker. She had stayed up and camped out where he had been seen more than once, and when he finally appeared off after him. She had eventually chased him to the field. He was surprisingly fast, but her determination to get this story made her close the distance, little by little, getting closer and closer, until-

Suddenly, someone leapt out in front of the guy, and he crashed into her, leading Dengekiko to crash into the both of them, knocking all three of them to the ground.

Dengekiko sat dazed for a moment before she shook her head, realizing the man’s face was in her chest. She shoved him off of her and shot to her feet. She glared at the girl who had crashed into them, and gasped.

Famitsu stood up and brushed herself off, then froze when she saw Dengekiko. “Why are you here?” she asked accusingly.

“I’m reporting on a story!” Dengekiko yelled at her. “I’m guessing you’re doing the same thing, but why did you run out in front of him?”

“So he would stop.” she answered, like it was the most obvious thing in the world. “I guess I was too close, but anyway, I didn’t see you. Just go ahead and leave; this is my story!”

“I was here first!” Dengekiko exclaimed. The two glared and growled at each other before the man cleared his throat.

“I can just give you both an interview if you want.” he offered. They turned to him, then after a moment, retrieved pens and notepads. The guy explained that he was a student, but wished to remain anonymous, and the two girls agreed.

“How long have you been doing this?” Famitsu asked.

“About a month.” he answered. “It started when I accidentally got locked outside naked, which is too long of a story for right now. I ran around a bit to try to find a way in, but after a little bit, I was sort of…” he tried to find the right words. “I started to feel...exhilarated, and free. I decided to run around for the rest of the night, and I didn’t get caught. It was one of the most exciting nights of my life. So, every weekend, I go on a run.”

“Aren’t you afraid of getting caught?” Dengekiko asked.

“Yeah of course, but the rush is worth it.” he said with a smile. “I really think you should try it sometime.” Famitsu snorted.

“Yeah, as if she would.” she said, glancing at Dengekiko. “She would be too much of a coward to ever try.”

“Excuse me?” Dengekiko said, turning to Famitsu. “You’re the one who would never do it!”

“Oh yeah?!” Famitsu said.

“Yeah!”

“Well, then! I will, tomorrow night!” she yelled. Dengekiko stared at her in shock, then frowned.

“Fine! Then so will I!” she yelled back.

“Trust me, it’ll be amazing! You won’t regret it!” the guy said as he gripped their shoulders. They continued to glare at each other, their pride overcoming their hesitancy.

“Thank you for your time.” Dengekiko said as she bowed to the guy, and Famitsu followed.

“It was no problem. Have fun tomorrow night!” he said, and waved as he ran off. They turned back to each other and glared for a bit before they returned back to their homes to prepare to write their articles, and to prepare for tomorrow night.

******************************

Dengekiko took a deep breath as she stood in a corner of the outside of the school. She couldn’t believe she was actually doing this, but she couldn’t just back down. She smiled to herself. There was no way that Famitsu was gonna do this.

That almost made her consider just saying she did it, but her pride won out, and she took a deep breath as she started to strip off her clothes, her face turning more and more red with every article she removed.

Now completely naked, her face burning as the chill air hit her, hardening her nipples, she set her clothes aside and covered them with leaves and stuff. Even if it made them dirty, it was better than having someone take them.

She fought the urge to cover herself as she stepped out in front of the school. She didn’t know what she should do. She decided she would just start running, and took off at full sprint. Her bare breasts bounced with every step, making her regret streaking more and more. She also hoped more and more that no one would see her, especially with her hardened nipples, which made her seem aroused.

She did admit that, despite the embarrassment, it did feel freeing running around nude; feeling the nice breeze, the grass under her bare feet. She giggled despite herself.

Even after she tripped and fell onto the grass, she giggled when the grass tickled her nipples. She stood back up and continued running. She laughed loudly, then covered her mouth with her hand, giggling.

Her giggling stopped when she ran into someone.

She fell over onto the person, who shrieked as they crashed onto the grass. Once again, Dengekiko was dazed for a moment, then realized something was poking her face.

She then realized where her head was.

Her head was in the crotch of another girl.

Dengekiko shrieked and jumped up, wiping her face to make sure no pubic hairs were stuck on her. Once she was done with that, she looked down to see who it was, and her eyes went wide as she saw it was Famitsu. Then her eyes went even wider as she looked downward and saw she had a too-perfect view of the girl’s pussy, as her legs were spread. Once Famitsu got out of her own daze and realized that, she blushed as well and covered her crotch as she leapt up.

“I-I told you!” Famitsu said, blushing wildly. “I told you I could do it!” Dengekiko noticed she was trying not to stare at her body and maintain eye contact, which Dengekiko did as well.

“W-well, so did I!” Dengekiko lamely shot back. They both stayed there for a few awkward moments, glaring at each other.

“So…” Famitsu said.

“So…” Dengekiko said.

“I bet I can run faster than you!” Famitsu shouted before she stood and took off running.

“Hey, no fair!” Dengekiko called out after her, forgetting she should probably be quiet, and ran after her, bursting forward to catch up to her. Once they were running next to each other, they took turns passing each other. Dengekiko’s eyes couldn’t help but wander to Famitsu’s breasts as they bounced while she ran. She shook her head and looked away, continuing to run. As she ran, she felt a smile reappear on her face, and she heard a laugh from Famitsu. She looked to her, and she looked back. They both let out a giggle.

“Hey!”

They both froze as they heard a voice, and turned to find a security guard chasing after them. They turned back to each other.

“We need to hide!” Famitsu said, and they started running again with the guard after them. They rounded a corner and Dengekiko spotted a tool shed. Dengekiko grabbed Famitsu’s hand and pulled her towards it. They went inside and closed the door just as the guard came around the corner. He stopped and looked around, searching for them. The girls covered each others’ mouths and waited as the guard searched, and eventually walked away. They waited a moment, then finally breathed out and started giggling. Their giggles lasted for a minute before they stopped and stared at each other. They tried to think of something to say.

“Um…” Famitsu said.

“So…” Dengekiko said. “Your...boobs look soft.” She immediately cursed herself for saying something like that.

“Yeah, they are.” Famitsu said as she looked down at them. Dengekiko then felt anger.

“Okay, I was trying to give you a compliment, and usually you give back the compliment, so…” she said, and Famitsu shook her head, which just made Dengekiko angrier. “You know what, I bet they aren’t!” she said, and before she could think about it, she reached out and grabbed Famitsu’s breast. Both Famitsu and Dengekiko gasped, Famitsu from the hand on her chest, and Dengekiko from how soft it actually was. She had never touched another girl’s boobs before, and she had only touched her own like this a few times.

“W-wow…” Dengekiko said. She gave it a squeeze, and Famitsu gasped again. Her gasp was enough to snap Dengekiko out of it, and she looked up to Famitsu’s red face, and let go. Famitsu puffed her cheeks, and lunged, grabbing onto both of Dengekiko’s breasts, and they both gasped again, for the same reasons as before, but reversed.

“Th-they are soft…” Famitsu said, and started to squeeze them, which made Dengekiko moan. Famitsu blushed and let go. They both sat there, their faces burning as they waited for something to happen. Dengekiko didn’t know why, but she...she kind of...wanted to touch them again…

“W-well...I guess both of ours are soft, b-but…” she tried to come up with something to say. She gave up and just said “S-sorry…” before she just grabbed onto her chest again. “They’re just so nice and soft that I wanted to touch them again.”

“I-it’s fine...if you’ll let me do it, too…” Famitsu said. Dengekiko nodded, and Famitsu slowly grabbed onto Dengekiko’s breasts. They gently squeezed each other, moaning a bit. Dengekiko marveled at how unbelievably soft breasts were. She understood why guys liked them so much. They sat there for a while, just massaging each others’ breasts, until they finally silent agreed to stop. Once again, they sat there, just waiting for the other to do something.

“Have you ever...touched another girl?” Famitsu asked. Dengekiko blushed and shook her head.

“Y-you’re the first…” she said.

“That makes it sound like you’re gonna do it more.” Famitsu said with a smirk.

“Sh-shut up!” Dengekiko said. “Wh-what about you?”

“No, this was the only time I’ve ever done it.” she said, and Dengekiko noticed the way she phrased it and sighed. “But…” Famitsu said, hesitating. “It...felt pretty good…”

“R-really?” Dengekiko asked. “Th-then…” She took a deep breath. “Want...to do it more?” After a moment, Famitsu nodded.

“If it’s...not too weird...can I touch…” Famitsu said as she looked downward. Dengekiko blushed as she figured out where she was looking. She gulped and nodded.

“Just...just a little…” she said. Famitsu nodded, and, her blush deepening, Dengekiko opened her legs, and Famitsu scooted closer. Famitsu lowered her hand down to Dengekiko’s crotch, and placed it against it. Dengekiko gasped as it made contact. Her finger ran down the clit, making Dengekiko shudder as she held back a moan.

“Weird...I mean I’ve felt mine, but it’s…” Famitsu said, then stopped, blushing as she realized what she had said. She pulled her hand away and examined it. It was wet. Dengekiko blushed even harder as she realized she was aroused.

“I-I’m sorry! I-I don’t-!” But before she could finish, Famitsu grabbed Dengekiko’s hand and put in on her pussy. Dengekiko gasped as she felt the same wetness on Famitsu. So she was aroused as well. She began to stroke the clit gently, running her finger up and down the wet slit. Famitsu moaned, and she quickly covered her mouth as Dengekiko looked up at her. Famitsu blushed harder as Dengekiko kept running her finger along, until it accidentally slipped inside. Famitsu moaned and Dengekiko quickly pulled it out. “S-sorry!”

“N-no.” Famitsu said. “D-do it again…” Dengekiko gulped and obliged, moving her finger back to her crotch, where she started to ease it into Famitsu’s pussy. Famitsu moaned again as her body lurched from the odd sensation. It felt weird for Dengekiko, but also strangely nice. Famitsu was warm.

“You know…” Famitsu suddenly said. “Something weird happened yesterday…” Dengekiko started to thrust her finger in and out of Famitsu’s pussy, making her shudder. “There was this--ah!--weird light, and it came from the sky, and it hit me, and ever since then, I--mmmph!--haven’t been able to stop thinking about you…” Dengekiko stopped and stared at her, blushing.

“Wh-what?”

“It might have been a dream, but it’s true that I haven’t been able to get you out of my head.” Famitsu said, looking away with a blush. They sat in silence for a bit before Dengekiko pulled her finger out. Famitsu’s face had a hint of disappointment on it for a moment before Dengekiko grabbed her head and pulled it to face hers, embracing her in a kiss. Famitsu’s eyes went wide for a moment before she closed them and kissed back, feeling Dengekiko’s warm, soft lips on hers. She felt her arms wrap around Dengekiko’s body as she pulled her closer. She blushed harder as their chests connected. Famitsu didn’t know for sure how long it lasted, but eventually, Dengekiko broke the kiss.

“I guess you aren’t annoying all the time.” she said with a laugh. Famitsu laughed as well, and they hugged again, both of them blushing more as their chest connected again. “I think...I think I’ve had enough excitement for tonight.” Dengekiko said as she pulled away and stood. Famitsu stood as well, and smiled.

“Maybe...we can do this some more sometime?” she asked sheepishly, and Dengekiko nodded, laughing again. They checked to make sure the guard was gone before they walked out, starting back towards their clothes. Famitsu glanced over and hesitantly grabbed Dengekiko’s hand, and was pleasantly surprised when she gripped it back tightly.

Once they made it to a certain point, they went their separate ways. Dengekiko said goodnight and walked to where she had put her clothes. To her horror, however, they were gone. She began to frantically search for them.

“Looking for these?”

Dengekiko whipped around to see three students, one of which was holding her clothes. Dengekiko quickly covered herself with her hands. “Give those back!”

“Now, why are you running around like that?” the middle one asked, gesturing to her nude body. Dengekiko, for the umpteenth time that night, blushed again.

‘That’s none of your business!” she exclaimed, taking a step forward. The other two guys took a step forward as well.

“Well, it is now.” the middle one said, and nodded. The two guys rushed over and grabbed Dengekiko’s arms before she could react, pulling them aside, exposing her body to them. She yelled out, but one of the guys covered her mouth with his hand. The middle guy threw her clothes aside and stepped forward. She tried to get away, but their grip was too strong. She cringed as he cupped one of her breasts. “Damn.” he said as he squeezed it, moving his other hand up to do the same. “Now...unless you want the whole school to see your beautiful body, you are going to come with us.” Dengekiko shook her head, and the guy laughed. “Let me make this clear, you don’t have a choice, but if you aren’t gonna come with us, then we can just do it right here.”

He started to undo his pants. Dengekiko’s eyes went wide as she started trying to get away again, but to no avail. She whimpered as he pulled out his dick, erect and ready. He crept closer, grabbing her and pressing it against her pussy, sliding it in…

Suddenly, he doubled over in pain, grabbing at his balls before falling to the ground. Standing behind him was Famitsu, now fully clothed. She glared down at the guy, then the others. They let go of Dengekiko, and started towards her, but were soon on the ground, cupping their balls after getting a knee right up between the legs from Famitsu. Famitsu let out a sigh before she was tackled by Dengekiko.

“Th-thank you!” she said with tears in her eyes. She embraced her, and Famitsu embraced her back. They quickly got up, and Famitsu snatched Dengekiko’s clothes and ran away before the guys could get back up.

Soon, Dengekiko was dressed, and they were holding hands again as they walked to their houses. “How did you-”

“I was coming to check on you, and I heard your yell.” Famitsu explained. “I...just had a feeling, somehow…” she shook her head. “I don’t know.”

“Well, thank you.” she said, stopping to hug her again. When they pulled away, Dengekiko looked up at her house, then back to Famitsu. “Do you...want to come inside?” Famitsu smiled and nodded. Dengekiko smiled back, and they held hands again as they walked up to the house, and went in, shutting the door behind them.


	3. Rom x Ram x Peashy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Rom, Ram, and Peashy find a dirty magazine in Blanc's room, and decide to...experiment... (Hyperdimension)

“Blanc is gonna be really mad at us if she finds out.” Rom said as Peashy opened up the magazine she had snagged from Blanc’s room when she had gone to the bathroom. The cover had an image of a scantily-clad woman posing on a bed.

“She’s pretty.” Ram said. Peshy giggled and slowly opened to the first page. All three girls immediately turned red as they stared at an image of a nude woman with large breasts lying face up on the bed. The way her legs were positioned made it hard to see anything down there.

“She’s naked!” Peashy said, laughing.

“Wh-why is she naked?!” Rom asked incredulously, covering her eyes with her hands. “I-I thought you were never supposed to let other people see you naked!”

“Turn the page!” Ram ordered, ignoring Rom’s distress.

“Guys, this doesn’t feel right!” Rom protested, but Peashy had already turned the page.

“Woah!” Peashy exclaimed. Rom’s curiosity became too great for her to resist, and she removed her hands from her eyes. She gasped as she took in the sight of two nude women, their bodies pressed together, their breasts pressed together as they held hands, their heads turned to the camera. Rom’s face burned as she twitched, feeling a strange sensation down below.

“What are they doing?” Ram asked. She was also blushing, but unlike Rom, she was smiling. “Look at their boobs!”

“I wish I had boobs like that.” Peashy exclaimed.

“Well, when you transform, you get big boobs.” Ram pointed out.

“Well, yeah, but you guys don’t, so we wouldn’t be able to do that.” Peashy explained.

“H-how did you even find this?!” Rom asked. Surely Blanc would’ve hid something like this.

“This weird light led me to it.” Peashy answered like it was normal. “Woah, look at this one!” she said, gesturing to the opposite page, where a girl sat on the edge of the bed with her knee raised so her head could rest on it. The position left her crotch fairly exposed, which left Peashy and Rom giggle.

“Look at it, look at it!” Peashy exclaimed. Rom gave in and decided to just look at the pictures with them. They turned the page again.

The next image showed the girls again, except one was sucking on one of the other’s nipples.

“Why is she doing that?” Rom asked, her face burning.

“I don’t know, but…” Ram said, pausing. “...I kind of want to try it.”

“Wh-what?” Rom asked.

“Me too, actually.” Peashy chimed in, looking at Ram, who looked back at her. “Wanna do it?”

“No!” Rom protested. “I-I don’t think that’s something we should be doing!”

“But they’re doing it.” Ram said, pointing to the magazine. “So, I think it should be okay. Come on, Peashy.” Ra began slipping out of her clothes, as did Peashy. Rom just stared in shock as they stripped to their panties. “Can I do it first?” Ram asked, and Peashy nodded.

Ram knelt down and grabbed Peashy’s body. She moved close and gently put her mouth onto Peashy’s nipple. Peashy gasped in surprise as some odd sensation shot through her body, one that went down to her crotch and stayed there, like an itch.

“It feels...weird…” Peashy said. “...but also kind of nice.” Ram pulled away and puffed out her chest. Peashy mimicked the action with Ram’s nipple, and she understood what Peashy had been talking about. She looked over at Rom, who just watched them.

“Are you sure you don’t want to-?”

“I’m sure.” Rom answered before she finished the question. After a few moments, Peashy pulled away, and they both sighed, picking the magazine back up while not bothering to get dressed. They looked at the image on the opposite page.

“Ewww!” they said simultaneously as they stared at the image. Rom looked over and saw two different girls, one of which had her face in the other’s crotch, and appeared to be licking it.

“That seems gross!” Ram exclaimed, though now she was curious.

“Yeah, let’s not do that.” Peashy said, and Ram nodded in agreement. As Rom stared at the picture, that strange sensation at her crotch grew stronger, and her legs twitched.

They turned the page once again to see a girl on the bed again, her legs spread as she gripped her breasts. “Oh! I wanna do that!” Peashy said excitedly. “The thing with her boobs, not the other thing.” Suddenly, Peashy was enveloped in a bright light as she transformed into Yellow Heart, almost smacking Ram with her breasts, who was right next to her. Peashy looked down at herself. “Um...how do I take this off?”

Ram and Rom spent the next few minutes helping the girl take off her clothes. She had only wanted her top exposed, but they couldn’t do that without taking off the bottom too, so they settled on just pulling the top down, her breasts flopping out as they did so. Peashy looked down at them, having never actually seen them naked before. She slowly reached up and placed her hands on them, gasping as her eyes went wide.

“They’re so soft!” she exclaimed, gasping again as she started rubbing them, moaning when she accidentally hit her nipples. She spent a minute doing that, her eyes closed as she just felt them. After a bit, Ram poked her, and Peashy opened her eyes to see Ram holding up her hands. Peashy nodded and let go of her breasts. Ram gently grabbed her breasts, and gasped.

“Wow...they are soft!” Ram sad, and started squeezing. She laughed. “And squishy!” Peashy let Ram squeeze them for a bit as Rom watched, feeling a slight bit jealous.

When Ram finally moved away, Peashy transformed back, still in just her panties. “I wish I could do that.” Ram said, poking her chest. Peashy jumped up and down.

“More!” she said, and grabbed the book again. They took a look at the other page, and all three gasped again.

The picture was of the same girl, but instead of having both hands on her breasts, she had only one, her other hand on her crotch, stroking it as she had a finger inside herself.

“Wh-why is she doing that?” Ram asked. As she stared at it, the feeling down below grew more and more. “I...I want to try it, too.”

“Let’s do it!” Peashy said as she pulled off her panties, leaving her naked. Ram did the same, and put a hand on her crotch. At her touch, she felt a rush of something. She hadn’t noticed it before, but she felt a strange wetness. She pulled her hand back and studied the sticky substance on it, rubbing it a bit between her fingers. She shrugged, and moved her hand back, beginning to stroke it. The rush returned, stronger than before. She ran her finger up and down the slit , spreading the sticky substance around. She felt moans escape her lips, which joined Peashy’s, who was mimicking her actions. Ram had no idea what she was supposed to do, though. She just decided to keep doing whatever came to her in the moment.

Rom stared at the two girls for a bit, then sighed. She stripped out of her clothes, her face still red. Once she was naked, she sat down and lowered a hand to her crotch, following Ram’s movements. Instantly, she felt a rush, an amazing feeling overcoming her, and she immediately wanted more. So, she stroked her clit, though she didn’t know that was what it was called. She slipped a finger in, and her pleasure skyrocketed.

What was this? It...was incredible. Why had she never done it before? She started thrusting her finger in and out of her pussy, coating her finger with the sticky fluid coming from it. She let her moans escape her, and the other two girls turned to stare at her as they continued themselves. Their moans all joined together in a hot chorus of pleasure.

Rom began shuddering as another feeling went through her, a strong feeling that moved down to her crotch, and she gasped as she felt what could only be described as a release. She sat there, breathing heavily. The other girls, who had also finished, were doing the same.

“That...was...amazing!” Ram exclaimed. Rom and Peashy nodded in agreement. They gave themselves a second to catch their breath before deciding to continue flipping through the magazine. They didn’t try anything else they saw, and when they finally reached the end, they saw a website URL.

“Too bad we don’t have a computer.” Ram said sadly.

“I do!” Peashy said.

“You do?” Ram asked.

“Yeah, Uzume bought it for me.” she answered.

“Blanc won’t let us have a computer.” Rom said. “Does Neptune?”

“Yeah, but she told me not to let Nepgear or Histoire know.” she answered, and stood. “Come on, let’s go!”

The three girls cleaned up, got dressed, and asked Blanc if they could go to Planeptune. She was distracted by a book she was holding, so she wasn't entirely paying attention, and said yes, so they went on their way. Neptune and Nepgear greeted them when they got there. The girls told them not to bother them, and went off running to Peashy’s room.

They locked the door behind them, and Ram pulled out the magazine while Peashy retrieved the laptop from its hiding place. She started it up, and once it was on, they entered the URL into the InterNep search bar, and looked on in shock as dozens, hundreds of videos of naked girls doing a number of things popped up.

“Woah!” Ram exclaimed. “This kind of thing exists?!” Rom stared in shock, her innocence crumbling. Ram navigated to a random video and clicked it. Before their eyes, a video played of a girl licking another girl’s pussy, like in the magazine. They clicked back, and clicked on a different one.

They watched in awe as two girls, one of which had been in the magazine, positioned themselves on a bed and pushed their crotches together. They moaned as they started grinding into each other, bringing that sensation back to all three girls.

“That’s...so weird.” Ram said, and her eyes brightened. “I wanna try it!” Rom turned to her with wide eyes. Ram turned to Rom. “Wanna do it with me?” Ram asked. Rom hesitated, but the look of excitement in her sister’s eyes was too much, and she sighed, nodding. Ram smiled as they stripped, and when they were naked, Rom stared at Ram’s pussy as they got into the same position as the girls in the video.

When they touched, the contact of their lower lips made them gasp. Ram could feel Ram’s wetness against her own, and it made her shiver.

Ram started moving her hips around, and Rom moaned as even stronger pleasure than before shot through her nerves. She had to get herself to focus enough to mimic Ram’s hips, grinding her crotch into hers. Ram gasped and moaned as the same sensations hit her as well.

Meanwhile, Peashy turned on the laptop’s camera and started recording. She figured that the people in the videos were making money, since it looked professional. She giggled to herself.

Rom and Ram continued grinding against each other, and Peashy started to feel left out. So, she quickly stripped and, without thinking, crawled on top of Ram and sat down, pushing her pussy against Ram’s face. Ram went wide-eyed, as did Rom, and both girls stopped. Peashy looked over her shoulder at Rom. “Keep going!” she said, and Rom nodded as she resumed. Ram struggled at first, but eventually gave in, giving Peashy’s pussy a tentative lick.

Peashy moaned at the feeling of Ram’s warm tongue on her most sensitive spot, licking up the juices that were coming from it as Rom and Ram’s wet lips shifted against each other. Peashy and Rom’s moans filled the room, though they were quieter than before, so as to not get the attention of the Nep sisters.

“So...good…” Peashy moaned. Rom nodded, no longer hesitant as she felt that pressure building in her again. Ram was slightly disgusted by Peashy’s fluids, but she kept going anyway, driven by her pleasure. Her tongue wiggled inside Peashy’s pussy, and she shuddered.

“I...I…” Peashy cried out, and her entire body shook as something came out of her pussy, directly into Ram’s mouth, which she licked up. Rom and Ram gasped as they came almost simultaneously, the same strange thing coming out of them onto each other. Once it was all over, the three girls collapsed onto each other, panting.

“Wow…” was all Ram could say.

“Yeah…” Rom responded. They laid in silence for a bit, catching their breath.

“So...you guys want to watch more?” Peashy finally asked, and the two other girls nodded eagerly.


End file.
